


Woven Together : Warp and Weft

by lavendermilktea



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Mistletoe, Noelle is a useless lesbian, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendermilktea/pseuds/lavendermilktea
Summary: Warp and Weft : Terms for the two basic components used in weaving to turn thread or yarn into fabric. The lengthwise or longitudinal warp yarns are held stationary in tight tension on a frame or loom while the transverse, loose weft drawn through and inserted over-and-under the warp to create a unifying bond.Noelle is the perfect daughter and student, who is willing to drop anything for anyone. However, for the yearly Holidays' Christmas party, she decides to drop everything for herself.





	Woven Together : Warp and Weft

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to tag anything else that may be sensitive / triggering! My intentions aren't to hurt or offend anyone! <3 
> 
> I also didn't proofread this because I am a FOOL so I apologize if there are any mistakes / bad grammar / run on sentences!

Noelle’s house was booming with holiday cheer. All of her friends, family and neighbors from hometown were gathered in her snug home for the Holiday’s yearly holiday party. Noelle, being the mayor’s daughter, had to set a tip-top example as host. She looked up at the star at the top of the Christmas tree and puffed her chest out. She could do this! She would set a prime example! 

As the sound of glasses toasting, laughter, and scratchy christmas records whirled around her, Noelle made sure to greet every single guest, offer them sparkling cider or lingonberry juice, usher her mother out of the kitchen so she could bake and let her mom talk to her citizens, and scold her dad for trying to eat the Christmas cookies as they cooled. She was all hands on deck - she was a fantastic multitasker, acting as if she had 5 pairs of arms instead of 2. Everything was running smoothly, until she heard the front door swing open with a big bang. The chatter quieted down, everyone wondering who could have arrived. Noelle heard her father chuckle to himself, waving and flashing a big, warm smile. 

“Hey! Glad you could make it, Susie!” 

Noelle dropped her spatula, gasping as she scrambled to pick it up and clean the floor. The chatter slowly began to pick up again, Noelle staying bent behind the counter to compose herself. 

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Susie? This year, Susie finally came to this years holiday party? I mean, Noelle was grateful. Extremely grateful. Just this sort of thing didn’t seem like Susie’s best idea of how to spend her time, or so Noelle thought. She took a big breath, and peeked over the counter. Susie was by Kris and Toriel, the two people she felt most comfortable being around in a crowded house. Her hair was tied back and she was wearing a suit. Noelle sat back down on the floor, once again, trying to regain her composure. She looked stunning - she looked incredibly handsome and Noelle didn’t know what to do with herself. She stood up and turned to face the sink, away from the crowd as she washed the dishes. Her hands were raw from the sheer pressure she was using to scrub, wincing as she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

Oh, ew. 

Berdly stood there, a smug expression on his face. “Hey, Noelle. Did you see who turned up? Why didn’t she get offered anything to drink, huh?”  
“My hands are full. I will offer something when I am done here.” Noelle didn’t look up from the sink, putting the dishes onto the drying rack.  
“Oh? Dishes more important than…” Berdly started making kissy faces, Noelle cringing to herself.  
“Out of the kitchen, young man! This is a Holiday-only zone!” Rudy smiled - not his usual happy-go-lucky dad smile, but a you-are-testing-my-patience-please-stop-talking-to-my-daughter dad smile. Berdly mumbled as he scurried away, Rudy pulling his daughter close.  
“How are you, sweetheart?”  
Noelle pouted, her face red and flustered. Her dad laughed, ruffling her hair gently.  
“Don’t be nervous. Remember the advice I gave you at the hospital?”  
“I am not calling her a hot piece of work, dad.” She laughed as she nuzzled his hand, setting the last dish on the rack, a perfect balancing act between plates, bowls, cups and cutlery.  
“Well, you’re not going to gain a lot from spending the evening with some dishes and suds! I can take over for you in here.”  
“You’re going to eat the cookies.”  
“Hmm...You see right through me.”  
He winked at her, gently nudging her out of the kitchen. She took a few steps, dusted her dress off, and began walking slowly towards Toriel, Kris and Susie. She felt her face become red and sweaty, her hair sticking to her forehead as her heart pounded and her stomach churned. Toriel noticed Noelle walking up to them, giving her a gentle, welcoming smile.  
“Noelle! It’s nice to see you taking time to enjoy this gathering.” Toriel gently swirled her drink in her hand, getting distracted as old students of hers ran up to greet her. Kris had ran off to the kitchen to join Rudy in ruining their appetite before dinner, leaving Susie and Noelle side by side. Noelle’s knuckles were white, she was clenching her dress so tightly. 

“I-I…” She cleared her throat. She can do this! “I hope you’re enjoying yourself, Susie. I am really glad you came.” She looked up, seeing Susie’s piercing eyes looking right into hers. She could feel her heart in her throat - but she didn’t dare look away. Susie gave a small smirk, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.  
“Yeah. Thanks for the invite. It’s not too shabby, Holiday.”  
Noelle, her heart racing, pointed to the hallway. She was gaining courage through impulse, she needed to not be in a room crowded with people. She had a little plan - she had set something up before this party. She always went into something with an idea, and she was determined to not let this fail. She was a perfectionist and a model student and daughter, however, this time she needed to be selfish. She needed to do something she wanted. This was her one chance outside of school to get what she wanted - she wanted to be alone with Susie.  
“Can I show you something?” Noelle smiled as she kicked her heels under a shelf. The two slid flawlessly out of the lively gathering, Noelle opening an old, creaky door that led outside. The cold air hit them like a brick, it being a stark contrast from the roaring heat inside her home. Susie grimaced, watching Noelle as she bounced barefoot into the fluffy snow, her legs immediately becoming buried. Noelle was holding her dress up as she made a path for Susie to follow, turning around and looking up at the taller girl.  
“Whatcha waiting for?”  
“Aren’t you going to be cold?”  
“I was built for this weather.” Noelle smiled, putting her hands on her hips, her dress hit the snow and became damp. Again, Noelle didn’t care. Susie smirked as she jumped into the snow too, her dress pants getting drenched, laughing as she ran after Noelle. The Holidays’ property was the largest in Hometown, so Noelle had a substantial backyard which offered the two a lot of privacy. It gave Noelle a sanctuary in a way when she didn’t want to be cooped up working on homework or thinking about her responsibilities, her future, her grades - her anything. Susie followed Noelle’s careful footprints, smiling to herself at the size difference between them. The snow crunched under them, Noelle eventually leading Susie to a small gardening shed. It had been shoveled around, giving Noelle more wiggle room than the rest of her snow-packed backyard. Her hands picked at the door, her heart racing. Despite having a gameplan, that didn’t help with the nervous anxious state her stomach was in at the moment. She pried the door open. A wood-fired stove warmed the welcoming, comforting shed. Loom woven blankets were laid on the floor, knitted pillow cases covered warm cotton, a selection of preserved fruits, honey and bread were set up lovingly on a short wooden table. Susie’s eyes widened at the spread of things, her face warming up. She told herself it was because of the heat from the stove, but that was definitely not the case. Someone did something for her.  
“...I hope you don’t mind this, Susie. As much as I love the yearly party, it’s really hectic. I, um...I wanted to do something else. I- oh. This is so silly.”  
She shook her head as she put her head in her hands, looking away. She was smiling nervously, bashfully.  
“I had wished every year for you to come to my house. It’s dumb of me. I know that this yearly holiday party thing is… a lot. To say the least. I-I really appreciate you coming this year, I wanted to give you...something. I didn’t know what to give you. I thought long and hard, but…”  
Noelle looked back at Susie, smiling sadly. She was so nervous, she hadn’t realized she had started crying.  
“I, um, I wove the blankets, I knitted the pillowcases, I made the preserves, I chopped the wood for the fire...Um, everything I did, I did for you. You don’t get enough credit, Susie. You care deeply about people, you’re passionate and self driven and...a-and, I, respect that-”  
Noelle could tell she was rambling. Her throat hurt and her voice cracked. She covered her face, thinking that she was a fool. She was supposed to be untouchable, a flawless perfect thing. The only person to make her absolutely CRUMBLE was right in front of her. Little did Noelle know, Susie felt the same way. Why, why was Noelle, the smartest, kindest student in her class doing this? What did she do to deserve all of this? All of those times Noelle was carefully and secretly knitting under her desk - that was for her? The loom set up in the art class - that was for her? During spare, when Noelle would run to the home economics kitchen to make jams and chutneys - that was all for her? Susie was speechless. Susie didn’t know what to do or say.  
“...Noelle.”  
Noelle sniffled quietly, covering her mouth to keep her crying at a bare minimum.  
“...This isn’t a joke. Right? This isn’t a cruel, sick, joke. Right?”  
Noelle shook her head as fast as she could.  
“No! No! Absolutely not! S-Susie, I think you deserve even more! I feel bad that I couldn’t provide more for you!”  
Noelle swallowed hard, taking a big, deep breath. She composed herself, clearing her throat. When she looked up at Susie, she noticed how red Susie was. She wasn’t angry. She couldn’t really process what emotion Susie was giving her. The taller girl turned around, wiping her eyes into her sleeve.  
“...Sorry.”  
“Wh-Why are you sorry?”  
“Sorry I’m crying. I’m not, uh, sad. This is just really fucking sweet.”  
She turned around to face Noelle, giving her a toothy smile as she wiped her eyes again. She kicked off her shoes as Noelle gave a relieved, emotional smile back, jumping onto the ground in front of the stove. The blankets and pillows around her were nicely warmed by the fire, Susie taking her jacket off as she sat down next to Noelle. Noelle eyed the jacket. What she would give to have it wrapped around her shoulders.  
She forced the thought away as she pulled the plate of food goods over to offer to Susie.  
“Oh! I, um, have another thing.” Noelle stood up, walking over to the corner of the shed. There was a small hatch that she pried open, revealing a cold storage. She stuck her hand down and dug for a bit, wrapping her hand around something and pulled it out. She revealed a bottle of wine, making her a little embarrassed.  
“My mum brings bottles home often from meetings and what not. She isn’t going to notice one being gone…”  
Susie looked shocked for a split second, then threw her head back in a fit of laughter.  
“Wh-What’s so funny!” Noelle pouted, shutting the cold storage. She crawled back to Susie, grabbing two chipped mugs on her way over.  
“Nothing…” Susie didn’t have the gall to call her adorable or cute. She watched Noelle fumble with the seal, watching her eyes widen a little more when she saw the cork.  
“...Here, pass it to me.” Susie held out her hand, Noelle shamefully passing the bottle to her. Since this was a shed after all, Susie found a nail and a hammer. She pushed the nail into the cork and used the end of the hammer to pry the cork out with a satisfactory pop. Susie made eye contact with Noelle.  
“You know you don’t have to drink this to impress me.”  
“I know!”  
“Okay. As long as you know that.”  
Susie poured Noelle some wine into one of the mugs, then poured herself some. They gave their mugs a gentle cheers, each taking a sip. Susie smiled to herself as she watched Noelle’s nose wrinkle just the slightest as she swallowed.  
The two shared a comfortable silence between one another, the sound of fire cracking, distant chatter and the wind surrounding them. It was extremely cozy and comfortable in the shed, and as time went on, the two didn’t notice that they had subconsciously moved closer together by the stove. Susie looked over her shoulder, grabbing her jacket, wrapping it around Noelle. It smelled of leather and tobacco. Noelle’s face lit up, looking back up at Susie.  
“...You think I wouldn’t notice, huh.”  
Noelle’s eyes widened as she watched Susie point at the ceiling. Above everything Noelle had crafted, there was a mistletoe. Noelle felt her heart begin to race as if she had just ran a marathon.  
“I-I, Ah, you can just, you know...uh, ignore it. If that’s what you want.”  
“Is that what you want?”  
“I, uh,”  
“Let me rephrase that." Susie shifted nervously, leaning a tad closer to Noelle. "May I kiss you?”  
Noelle thought she was going to die. She pulled Susie’s jacket around her shoulders even tighter. Between the intoxicating smell and the wine in her system, she was already gone. For Susie to even propose that? She thought she might as well already be in heaven.  
“...Of course, Susie.”  
Susie gently cupped Noelle’s cheek, hesitating just the slightest. Not because she was nervous, but because Noelle was so...willing. She wasn’t scared, wasn’t disgusted - she trusted Susie. She had never experienced something like this, a girl taking genuine interest in her, her eyes shut gently, leaning in for her.  
Susie shut her eyes, kissing Noelle. They stayed like that for a comfortable moment, pulling away. There were tears threatening to pour out from Noelle’s eyes again as she in return cusped Susie’s face, kissing her back quite abruptly. Noelle put her hands on Susie’s shoulders, pulling away, the two laughing loudly as they toppled over onto the warm pile they created for one another. They had stayed like that - staying up well into the night, keeping one another extremely close as they exchanged stories, Noelle admiring Susie’s resilient, strong behaviour and Susie adoring Noelle’s genuine compassion for people. They had eventually fallen asleep in each other's arms. The party in Noelle’s home had wrapped up hours beforehand, her dad looking outside and turning on the back porch light in an effort to find where his daughter had run off to. Seeing the faint silhouette of his daughter and crush sleeping as the smoke from the stove filled the air made his worried dad heart relax. He smiled to himself, flicking the light off, incredibly proud of his daughter for standing up for herself, but more importantly, who and what she believed in.


End file.
